User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Somarinoa to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! reply Good qustions. 1. No if you are talking about the links where your username is that's fine. As long as you don't make a section on your user page saying "I have a new Wiki please come join!" or something along those lines. 2. If there is a grammer or spelling problem on the rules page please tell me what it is and I will fix it. You can tell me on the Rules page what it is, message me on my talk page like you did, or if you see me on the chat you can let me know there. =] Supremegogeta 23:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent, sounds good! I've been gathering up info on my old Dragon Ball characters I remember so I should be able to start posting some stuff fairly soon as well. I will return to the rules page and peruse it for grammatical error reports. -- Somarinoa 05:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude, stop. That page has already been created. Don't add information that's present.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :You may have noticed by now that that was not intentional (holy Christ tapdancing on a watermelon that's a lot of coding you have there) of me to add an already existing page, and I'll admit to having only done a cursory check initially for redlinking for the articles' name. Having never seen Dragon Ball Kai (I stopped watching when Buu Saga first came out in America) I had no clue that they changed his name and apparently overlooked the name change on the regular wikia. I did more preliminary searches for the other two articles to make absolutely sure neither existed since apparently my first style of checking wasn't good enough. I should also state that, for the record, I will never notice a new talk message on any wikia I am a part of until I check my email. So hopefully nobody goes thinking I'm simply ignoring them if they are looking for a particularly quick response. Just don't want people thinking I'm attempting to troll or anything—I am in fact adamant about the overall completeness of a wikia for its subject at hand (since Ultra DB here allows canonical articles as well as fanon and those pages all seemed pretty important to have up, otherwise I'd simply link to the original DB wikia). -- Somarinoa 21:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Hello fellow wikia user, I am Darius Davidson. You must be Thor Steinbach. You have the name of a greek god! That's awesome! Anyway, I am very internet savvy. So don't be too proud to ask for my help, cause I may know something you don't. See ya later! Ciao!-- 15:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback I am making you a rollback as I like what your doing. Keep up the good work. :) Supremegogeta 23:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wow, thanks! I'll definitely do my part! =D — Somarinoa 23:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! GenkiDamaXL (talk) 01:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Hello, Somarinoa! I wished to ask you something. Is that your real picture and if you would whant from me to make new picture, just leave message, ok? :Oh, you mean my avatar? It is actually me, though the only reason it's my avatar is because it happened to be my Facebook profile picture when I synced up my Facebook to my Wikia account back in like 2010. I never got around to changing it. If you'd like to make an avatar for me, go right ahead. =) — Somarinoa (talk) 06:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo :It is definitely my thing. Thanks for the heads up, I'll check it out. =) — Somarinoa (talk) 15:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Grammar Project Awesome! Go ahead and add your name here, and make sure you read the rest of the page (it's really just a few suggestions and reminders, we also keep a list of complete pages). 22:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, sounds good to me. — Somarinoa (talk) 13:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC)